


Care to Spar?

by Gang_of_Shadow



Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Wanksgiving, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Time Skip, Semi-public masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Ingrid has a chance to spar with one the people she most looks up to and it stirs unexpected feelings within her...___Ingrid x Judith smut#fe3hwanksgiving
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	Care to Spar?

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bit rushed but i wanted to do it anywaaaaaaaay

"Not bad, girl."

Ingrid nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd thought she'd been training alone. She always did when her goal was to let off steam rather than hone her skills. She didn't do it often. Most of the time she had no trouble remaining in control. Lately, however, she'd been on edge.

Things had been going better lately. Dimitri was finally returning to them from whatever dark place his mind had been trapped in. But these days Ingrid didn't take moments of peace at face value. Too many times had they settled into complacency only to have things turn around to bite them. She wouldn't let it happen again.

Now, though, she was staring gob-smacked at the Hero of Daphnel, covered in sweat and wearing tattered old training gear. "Uh, th-thank you…"

"Just Judith is fine. I don't care for all those flighty titles nobility likes to fling around. Everything has to be a mouthful all the time." Judith eyed her with cold appraisal. "You fought for us in Derdriu."

"That's right," Ingrid replied a bit stiffly. She wasn't sure where this was going, and neither was she sure whether the Hero of Daphnel was the type of woman to suffer a would-be knight bombarding her with questions. Based on their interaction so far, Ingrid suspected she was not.

"You're more skilled than that flame haired windbag that fights with you. He's stronger, but you're quicker, it means you have more potential out there." That appraising gaze continued to hold her in place as Ingrid simply blinked at her in shock. "Spar with me, girl. You let off more steam when you have a real opponent to face."

"Uh, alright."

Ingrid wasn't sure exactly what to expect from this sparring match. She didn't win, but then she hadn't thoght to even come close. She did surprise herself however, that she held her own for as long as she did. In the end Judith got the upper hand on her, catching her left foot just barely of balance and then knocking her to the ground.

"You favor your left side," Judith explained as she helped Ingrid back to her feet. "It's hardly noticeable except for when you parry. Easy enough to correct for someone with your skill I think."

Ingrid almost missed Judith's comment, too entranced by the series of events that had led to her loosing her footing in the first place. Judith was right, she did favor her left side, thanks to a now long healed injury she'd taken when she was still a student. But that wasn't what was occupying her thoughts. It was the way Judith had moved, so fluid, as graceful as any dancer. The older woman could be gruff, even abrasive but when she fought it was a completely different story. It was no wonder she'd made such a name for herself.

She was so enthralled she hadn't realized she'd been grasping the woman's hand long after she'd gotten back to her feet. Ingrid froze, panicking over how foolish she must look, standing their gormless and staring moon-eyed at the rather magnificent woman.

Judith just laughed it off. "Perhaps you took a harder bump there than I realized."

Ingrid dropped her hand finally, as if she'd been holding hot coals. "I'm sorry, I don’t know what came over me."

"Nothing to apologise for, girl," Judith said with a wink and a knowing look. "You're good, better than most of them here by half. But you need to remember to relax when you can, even in times like these. A bowstring drawn too taught will snap."

"Right. I'll try."

"I expect that's not always easy considering the company that king of yours keeps. But I'm sure you'll figure something out." Judith looked to the door as if she was about to leave but turned back before heading for the door a sly grin on her face. "My people and I leave tomorrow, but if you find you still need to let off some steam before then come find me."

And with that Judith was gone. Ingrid remained standing in the middle of the training ground puzzling over Judith's words. Not that there was anything particularly puzzling about them aside from their delivery. She had thought Judith was implying… But that couldn't be. She was just letting her own girlish infatuation get out of hand.

She'd idolized the Hero of Daphnel since she was a girl. There'd always been the possibility their paths would cross at some point, but she hadn't entertained the idea of ever sparring with her, let alone fighting at her side on the battlefield. This was a literal dream come true and yet… Her heart continued to flutter long after Judith had left the arena, and she felt flushed even after she'd made it to the baths and washed off the sweat and grime from her training session.

She walked about the monastery in a bit of a daze, constantly turning over her thoughts. Judith was just being polite, and she was famous for enjoying a good sparring match so long as there was some challenge in it. That was likely all it was. The war had everyone on edge. She probably needed an outlet for all that anxious energy just as badly as everyone else.

She was being foolish…

* * *

A small feast was held to celebrate their victory and new pact with the Alliance. Ingrid floated through the celebration in a daze. The only one who seemed to notice that something was off was Ashe, but he was too polite to badger her about it. Sylvain, as was his norm, was already three sheets to the wind, but she couldn't fault him. They all deserved whatever respite they could find.

When she wasn't preoccupied with her friends, she was busy darting glances towards their guests. One in particular… Judith was drinking merrily with her men for most of the night, or chatting casually with Byleth, Dimitri and Claude. From time to time she thought they'd caught each other's gaze from across the room, but the moment passed, and Ingrid convinced herself she was imagining it.

Finally, having had enough of her own foolishness she left the rowdy dining hall, bidding her companions an affectionate but hurried good night. As she strode out into the cool night air it took her a moment to realize her feet seemed to be carrying her past the dorms to the training grounds once again. Her body seemed to know what she needed, even if her mind did not.

She stripped off her overcoat and pinned back her hair, did a quick stretch before grabbing a training lance and going to work on the poor defenseless dummies. She wasn't at it very long when she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Didn't think I was that intimidating during our match earlier," Judith called, making Ingrid jump and almost drop her lance. "No rematch then, girl?"

"Oh! I, uh… You looked busy and I didn't want to spoil the celebration for you."

"Nonsense. I tire of talk rather quickly, and its all talk with that lot. Claude being the worst of the lot. I'd much rather be here." Again, Ingrid thought she detected a hint of double meaning but assuming anything, especially when it came to Judith would be a grave mistake.

"I’m at your disposal, my Lady."

"Ugh, call me that again, and you'll regret it girl," Judith said rolling her eyes as she shed her jacket and picked up a sword.

"Oh, uh…"

"Just Judith, as I said. Now, on your guard, girl."

The seasoned warrior came at her quicker and harder than she had earlier that day. Ingrid found herself quickly on the defensive and becoming frustrated at how distracted she was. She could do better. She _had_ done better earlier that day. But she couldn't stop thinking about Judith in ways that were entirely inappropriate and it only became more difficult to think of anything else.

It wasn't long before Judith had knocked her off her feet in the exact same fashion she had during their first match.

"Can't say I'm not at least a little disappointed, but I can see you're distracted," Judith sighed above her. "There's always next time. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Ingrid took Judith's offered had and got back up to her feet.

"It happens to the best of us," Judith said, her tone becoming surprisingly soft, her smile gentle and mesmerising. Ingrid thanked the Goddess that it was dark enough that the flush in her cheeks could not be seen in the dim light.

"I stand by what I said earlier, you have great skill and potential." She sent her a knowing grin and Ingrid could feel the heat flooding her face intensify. "I'll see you in the morning, little Daphnel."

Judith strode off without another word. It wasn't until the door slammed closed that she unstuck herself from the spot she'd been frozen to. She couldn't help but wonder if Judith knew what she'd been feeling… She must. She was older and more experienced and knew exactly what she was doing to her.

Tossing her lance into the weapon rack, Ingrid retreated to the back of the empty training yard, finding the most secluded and shadowy corner. She backed herself up against a pillar and started unbuttoning her shirt. Images of Judith wielding her sword against her, standing over her, giving her that knowing grin that seemed to suggest…

Her hand slipped beneath her shorts and underthings where she found she was already wet, surprisingly so… She didn't think about it. She just thought of her, what it would be like to feel her deft hands over her breasts, slipping through her lower lips, and inside…

She had herself panting fairly quickly. It wasn't as though she didn't know what she was doing. Normally she wasn't very vocal when she was alone - always in control, always conscious of who might be listening. But tonight was turning out to be a little different in more ways than one. Perhaps it was who was on her mind, or the fact that they had just been together moments ago, so close, intimate even…

She did feel a slight thrill attempting this in what would normally be a public place. But it was silent now but for her muffled sounds and the odd gust of wind sighing between the pillars. A little moan escaped her and instead of panicking the thrill only intensified. She slipped another finger inside herself, plunging in and out vigorously until she'd brought herself over the edge.

It all happened so fast and despite it being her own doing, Ingrid stood there, legs shaking, uncertain of what she'd just done, and what she might have said while she was busy focusing satiating her own lust. Shame hit her like a shield bash to the face.

Judith's voice was the next thing to strike like a blow to the head. "Well, I think I understand why you were distracted a moment ago. Forgot this," she said waving her jacket before her.

Ingrid scrambled to right herself, but the damage was done. _How could she have been so foolish? This behavior was so unlike her. Why hadn't she just waited? Had she said her name? She'll never be able to -_ "I'm flattered, girl, truly. I wish I had known sooner…" She stepped closer and it took every ounce of Ingrid's diminishing will not to bolt in the opposite direction. "I can see you're out of sorts, as it were. So I'll leave you with this; come to me next time, should we cross paths again and you need to 'let off steam'. I'd be happy to assist."

"But -"

"If our paths cross, girl." The Hero of Daphnel reached out and stroked her cheek affectionately before taking a step back again, a half smile drawn across her lips. "Pleasant dreams, Galatea."

Ingrid stood there blinking repeatedly as she watched Judith leave. It took her several more moments to collect herself both physically and mentally and head back to her room. Embarrassed though she was, her final thoughts as she was drifting to sleep were that she did indeed hope she would get to spar with the Hero of Daphnel again.


End file.
